Amnesia
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: When Jack is shot by a Weevil his return to life doesnt go quite as smoothly as usual. This story is now complete... and I look forward to more reviews... and I dedicate this fanfic to "Jayni-Guardian"... you'll find out why at the end of chapter 4 :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I have resubmitted this story after a review I received said it was difficult to read with all the conversation bunched up together… so here it is all spread out. Hope it helps.**

Ianto raced over to where Jack was lying dead, a bullet hole in the centre of his forehead where the weevil had shot him. He tapped his comms in his ear before hauling Jack's head onto his lap and absentmindedly brushed his hand through Jack's hair as he spoke.

"I've found Jack. How's the weevil?" He asked.

"Heavily sedated. Jack?" Gwen asked breathless from chasing the creature through Cardiff's streets.

"Dead. We'll meet you back at the SUV." Ianto said turning off his comms and looking down at Jack.

"Whenever you're ready Jack. I'm not carrying you." He said as he watched the wound on Jack's head heel completely and the colour return to his face. The familiar Harkness gasp filled the otherwise silent street as Jack sat bolt upright. He sat stationary for a few moments before turning his head to look at Ianto.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"The weevil was armed for a change and shot you." Ianto explained, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to help Jack up.

"If I was shot why am I not dead?" He asked not moving. Ianto looked down at Jack confused.

"Are you feeling okay Jack?" He asked.

"Jack? My name's not Jack… my names… well… I don't know what my name is… but I'm sure its not Jack. Who are you? And where am I?" He asked.

"Right lets get you back to the Hub. I'll make you a nice cup of coffee. You'll be fine." Ianto said, holding out his hand again. Jack took hold and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Coffee sounds good…" Jack started.

"Ianto. Its Ianto." The Welshman said.

"Ianto." Jack echoed softly, as if trying to commit the name to memory, as he walked obediently alongside Ianto and they made their way back to the SUV.

"That's alright lads. Don't rush. The weevil wasn't at all hard to get into the boot." Gwen called sarcastically as they approached.

"Sorry." Ianto said as they arrived. "Few problems with Jack." He added.

Jack was peering in the windows of the SUV. "Nice wheels." He said looking back at Ianto. "Thanks." He said bemused.

Gwen looked confused. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. And for some reason, neither does Jack." Ianto said as Jack peered in the back of the SUV. "What the hell is that?"

"Wow." Jack said as the cog door opened and the three of them walked into the hub, Ianto and Gwen dragging the still unconscious weevil, Jack looking around wide-eyed as if this was his first visit.

"What is this place?" He asked looking once again at Ianto for answers.

"Owen!" Ianto called, dumping the weevil on the battered sofa. Owen popped his head up from the autopsy bay.

"What?" He called.

"Jack's been shot in the head. Can you take a look at him?" Ianto asked.

"He looks fine." Owen said glancing at Jack who was stood staring up towards the ceiling.

"What is that?" He asked pointing at Myfanwy.

"He doesn't recognise the SUV… the Weevil… Myfanwy… the Hub… us… or himself." Ianto explained.

"Or you." Jack said looking at Owen.

"So what… he gets shot in the head… and now you're telling me he has some kind of amnesia?" Owen asked walking up the stairs and heading over to Jack and peering at him.

"I seems that way." Ianto said.

"Random." Owen said looking up at Jack.

"Right I'm gonna put this is the cells… then make coffee." Ianto said hoisting the weevil onto his shoulders and heading in the direction of the cells.

"What should I do?" Jack asked looking at Ianto once more, his eyes looking uncharacteristically scared.

"Owen will look after you." Ianto reassured. Jack nodded a little before Ianto smiled softly and wandered off. Jack turned back to Owen.

"So… what now?" He asked.

Owen shrugged. "I have no idea." He said.

"Aren't you meant to be a doctor?" Jack asked.

Owen sighed. "Jack, as you may or may not remember, you have no medical records. I've never had to examine you or treat you. You generally tend to survive as normal… or at least normal for you. This is rather unusual." He said calmly.

"What do you mean? I've been shot before?" Jack asked.

Owen nodded. "Jack you tend to die five or six times a week. You're immortal." He explained.

Jack's eyes widened. "Immortal?" He whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know how long its going to last?" Ianto asked.

He stood in the autopsy bay with Owen, Gwen and Toshiko.

"I mean just that. I have no idea what's going on with him." Owen said glancing up at Jack who was exploring the Hub.

"But he's our Boss… how are we meant to operate when he knows nothing?" Gwen asked.

Owen shrugged. "We're just going to have to fill him in." He said.

"Fill him in? On his entire life?" Toshiko asked.

"He must remember something." Ianto said. Owen shrugged.

"Right… why don't you three go home. I'll see if I can figure out what we're up against." Ianto said.

"Who put you in charge?" Gwen asked.

"With all due respect, I know him better than all of you put together. And it's gone midnight." Ianto said.

"Come on guys… Ianto is right." Toshiko said as she headed out the autopsy bay.

"Night." Owen called as he left.

"Call me if you need me." Gwen called as she followed Owen out, Toshiko close behind.

Ianto nodded before heading up to Jack's office. Jack was sat at his desk looking lost.

"Everyone's left for the day. How are you feeling?" He asked standing before the desk.

"Strangely fine for a man who was shot in the head earlier. Are you leaving too?" He asked.

Ianto shook his head. "We need to work out what you do remember. Then fill in what you don't." He said.

"And you drew the short straw?" Jack asked.

"I volunteered." Ianto said. "I know you better than most." He added, sitting down on the chair at the opposite side of the desk to Jack.

"You all know me better than I know myself. I can't remember anything Ianto. Its like I was dropped down into the world three hours ago. And now you're all telling me I'm immortal and that my name is Jack and that I work here and I'm meant to be in charge … yet … yet I don't know what I'm in charge of. What is this place?" Jack asked.

"Let me go get some coffee … I think its going to be a long night." Ianto said.

Jack nodded. "Thanks Ianto … for volunteering." Jack said.

Ianto nodded with a soft smile before leaving the office. It was only when he'd made it to the sanctuary of his kitchen that he allowed himself to cry.

**AN: Please review... I had all this ideas for where to take this story... just not sure how to get there! Hopefully it wont take long for me to figure something out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmm… this coffee is perfect." Jack said putting the mug down on his desk with a satisfied smile.

"Just the way you like it sir." Ianto smiled back at him.

"Sir? I don't think that's really necessary Ianto. I'm hardly in a position of authority right now am I?" Jack asked.

"Okay… Jack." Ianto said.  
"Better." Jack smiled. "Now… Ianto… what is this place? I'm sensing that wont be a short answer, so lets just hit me with the basics."

Ianto took a deep breath before beginning. "This is Torchwood 3. There is a rift in time and space above Cardiff, and we monitor that rift and deal with whatever may come through it. There are five of us here. You – Captain Jack Harkness. You're in charge. Gwen Cooper – former policewoman. Owen Harper – Doctor, and resident corpse. Toshiko Sato – computer geek. And me." He explained.

"And what do you do… other than make good coffee?" Jack asked, sipping once again from his steaming mug.

"I make coffee… I file the paperwork… I tidy up… I run the cover story." Ianto said.

"You're the secretary of this slightly random team? And did you refer to Owen as a corpse?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "He's dead. But still here. We're not really sure why. There was an incident with a glove… its all a bit bizarre. And yes, I'm just the secretary." He sighed as he spoke. How was he meant to add "And we're shagging" without sounding like an idiot?

"And…?" Jack coaxed.

"And?" Ianto echoed.

"I may have amnesia Ianto… I may have no idea where I am or who I am or who you are… or why having a pterodactyl flying just outside my office window is classed as normal… but I'm not stupid. What are you not telling me?" He asked.

Ianto smiled softly. "Myfanwy is a key part of our team."

"I'm sure she is. I'm also sure you're not just the secretary." Jack said.

"I'm not really sure now is the time for this. It's late and it's been one hell of a night." Ianto said nervously, getting to his feet and picking up the two now empty mugs. "I'll take these down to the kitchen and clean them in the morning. You should get some sleep." He added.

"Ianto please… what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Nothing sir. I'm just tired. Honestly. I'll be back in the morning." Ianto said, obviously flustered and embarrassed.

"Something tells me you don't go home very often. And if you do, you don't go home alone. I know nothing about you Ianto… but something in me doesn't want you to leave." Jack stood up and walked over, taking the mugs from Ianto and putting them back on the desk. He stood right in front of Ianto. Face to face. Millimetres were separating them.

"Sir you've had a rough day. You need to work through things one step at a time." Ianto said, his voice shaking.

"Step one." Jack said softly as he kissed Ianto on the lips. He placed a hand on either side of the Welshman's face as he pulled him closer to him and kissed him passionately.

Ianto stepped back out of the kiss. "Sir this is…"

"Not usual behaviour for us Ianto." Jack started. "Is it?"

Ianto shook his head. "No this is pretty standard. Has been for a little over two years."

"But?" Jack asked.

Ianto's eyes saddened as he spoke. "I … Jack I never know where I stand with you. Sure the others all know… they know something is going on… but when we're out there with them… its like there's nothing. You're no different with me than you are with them. You are this big mass of love… you're so tactile with everyone… and you flirt with anything that lives… man… woman… alien. And it makes me feel like I mean nothing to you. But then sometimes… when you look at me… the way you hold me… Jack I cant do this. I can't explain our relationship to you… I don't know if we're even in a relationship… I can't help you figure this out… because I never knew what you wanted from me. You're going to have to work this one out alone. I'll see you in the morning." Ianto kissed Jack softly on the cheek before walking out his office and through the hub door without a backward glance. If he had looked back, he would have seen the normally strong Captain Jack fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto didn't sleep well. It broke his already fragile heart to walk away from Jack and the hub, but the whole situation was getting too much. He didn't really know what he'd expected when he'd "volunteered" to help Jack, but he'd hoped it would have taken them longer to get to the subject of them.

He took a deep breath as the cog door rolled open and he stepped through. As usual nobody else was in yet, but as he looked up at Jack's office he spotted him, leaning on the railings and looking down at Ianto.

"Morning sir." Ianto said with a small smile.

"We need to talk." Jack said, pushing back from the railings and heading back into his office.

"Right." Ianto said softly before climbing the stairs up to Jack's office and walking inside. Jack was already sat behind his desk so he stood in front of the desk and looked down at Jack.

"How are you feeling this morning sir?" Ianto asked calmly.

"I'm sorry Ianto." Jack said. Ianto remained silent. "I'm sorry this has gone way too far."

"What has?" Ianto asked confused.

"My fake amnesia." Jack said simply.

Ianto froze. "You're what?" He gasped.

"It was meant to be a joke… lighten an otherwise dull day chasing Weevils… but it spiralled out of control. I'm sorry." Jack explained.

"What?" Ianto repeated.

"I was never going to take things this far… it wasn't meant to last this long… this was meant to be sorted out last night when the others had gone home… I didn't expect you to leave."

"You faked amnesia… made me believe that you knew nothing… about Torchwood… about me… about us… for a bit of light relief? What were you hoping to gain from this Jack… apart from an obvious boost to your otherwise gargantuan ego?" Ianto shouted.

"It wasn't like that Ianto… that was never my intention… it was just meant to be a bit of fun. I was kinda hoping you'd take care of me…" Jack faded out.

"And as always everything come back down to you." Ianto spat. "Do you have any idea what I've been through? I thought you'd forgotten me Jack. I thought you'd forgotten all about me… that I meant even less to you than normal. Great joke." He said furiously before storming out.

As he left Jack's office and headed down to the quiet sanctuary of his archives the rest of the team were just arriving.

"Where's the patient?" Owen asked coming through the door.

"In his office… but he can go to hell for all I care." Ianto yelled as he rushed down the steps.

"Lovers tiff?" Owen asked.

"I'll go see what's happened." Gwen said jogging up the stairs to Jack's office.

She knocked on the doorframe as she poked her head around the door.

"Morning Jack." She called.

Jack looked up at her from his seat at the desk. "Morning Gwen. How's Rhys?" He asked.

"Wow. You and Ianto must have covered a lot last night. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Ianto and I didn't cover anything last night. The amnesia was faked." Jack said sombrely.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Just go find something to do. Where's Ianto?" Jack asked rising to his feet.

"Archives." Gwen said simply as Jack ran past him and through the hub.

"Morning Jack." Toshiko smiled as Jack scurried past her towards the metal steps that led down to the vast Torchwood archives. Running down he rushed through the door that housed the archives and turned the key in the lock as he closed it, popping the key in his pocket. The lights were on and it didn't take Jack long to find Ianto sat on the floor down one of the seemingly endless aisles of box files leaning against a stack of them, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Leave me alone." Ianto called.

"Ianto please… I'm sorry okay… it got way out of hand." Jack started.

"Out of hand? Out of hand would have been letting us all in on the joke when we got back to the hub… unless of course they're all in on it as usual… everyone having a good laugh at Ianto's expense… treating me like the reject outsider you all think I am. This isn't out of hand Jack… this is… this is just cruel." Ianto sobbed as he spoke.

"No-one else is in on this Ianto… I swear to you. And I don't think you're a reject. How could I? Ianto Jones I… I…"

"You can't say it can you? You can't bring yourself to say the one thing that might save whatever this is that we have." Ianto said as he stood up.

"I thought we had a relationship." Jack said.

"Seems we were both wrong then." Ianto said, pushing past Jack and heading for the door. He turned the handle to leave.

"Unlock the door Jack." Ianto shouted.

"No. You can't run from me Ianto… you can't let this be the end." Jack said.

"Let me out." Ianto sobbed.

Jack stood behind Ianto and turned him around as he sobbed, his body shaking with tears. "I LOVE YOU IANTO JONES. And I am SO sorry I hurt you. But I love you … I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Jack shouted as loud as he could. Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes as he spoke. Jack had lived a thousand lives and met and loved hundreds of people from all over the galaxies, Ianto knew that. He also knew that Jack struggled with those words more than any other words he ever spoke.

"What?" Ianto whispered.

"I love you… and I am so sorry." Jack whispered as he rested his forehead on Ianto's.

"I love you too." Ianto whispered as Jack began to cry too, and the two men slipped down onto the floor, arms wrapped around one another as they cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Ianto walked back up the stairs into the main hub hand in hand. They'd both composed themselves after the events in the archives, slight redness tinged their eyes, but only if you were really paying attention did you notice it.

"Guys?" Jack said as he stood near the computers where Toshiko and Gwen were working and Owen was stood avoiding doing any work.

"Alright Jack?" Gwen asked.

"I'd just like to apologise for faking the amnesia… it was… well it was stupid. It was meant to be a bit of fun… but… well. Let's just say I'm sorry okay?" He said timidly.

"Faking the amnesia? God this gunshot to his head makes him weirder by the minute. Come on Jack… I think you need to lie down." Ianto said pulling Jack up the steps to his office.

"What… what was that about?" Jack asked as Ianto shut the office door.

Ianto turned to face his captain and smirked.

"I thought you wanted me to look after you." He said softly.

Jack grinned. "I did. But I thought you wanted me to apologise. Now they all think I'm…"

"More of an enigma than usual. Jack none of us understand you. They'll probably just add it to the ever growing list of stunts you pull to keep us all one our toes." Ianto said.

Jack smiled as he walked over to Ianto and cupped the Welshman's face in his hands.

"You know I never meant to hurt you don't you? I do love you, you know? I just… I've usually cut and run by now… I never hang around this long with anyone… I usually get out before I fall this hard… I don't usually fall this hard… I just… I can't seem to let you go. I've lived for hundreds of years… but this is all pretty new to me." He spoke softly as he stroked his thumb across Ianto's cheek.

Ianto smiled. "Its okay Jack. Believe me… this is pretty new to me too."

Jack grinned his infamous Harkness grin as he pulled Ianto to him and kissed him softly.

"Now… how's about this lie down?" Jack flirted.

Ianto smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Go lie down. I'll make everyone a coffee… do a little damage control… then bring your coffee down to you." He said.

"Damage control?" Jack asked raising one eyebrow.

"You know when I tidy up your mess and everyone just accepts what I tell them… I'm a very good storyteller Jack… and with you around I need to be. I'll be ten minutes tops." He said kissing Jack on the cheek before turning to go back out the office.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack said.

"What for?" Ianto asked as he looked back over his shoulder at Jack.

"Everything." He said softly.

"Anytime." Ianto winked as he left.

**AN: Okay a random fluff filled ending I know… but I couldn't just leave them in the Archives crying forever… and I think we've had enough trauma. **

**When I started writing this, the amnesia wasn't fake. But after a review I got joked that they thought Jack was kidding… well… I thought it would be better that what I had in mind… so I thank you reviewer… and dedicate this story to you. **

**Please keep reviewing… you never know what you might inspire me to do… I could always write a sequel!**


End file.
